


What About Us

by BananasofThorns



Series: Back to You [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Bucky and Steve are good bros, F/F, It Gets Worse, M/M, So much angst, if you came here to be fixed from the last part you came to the wrong place, way worse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 16:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15975935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananasofThorns/pseuds/BananasofThorns
Summary: He stood mechanically with the rest of the crowd. The cloak moved his hands for him, clapping them lightly so they didn’t ache at the touch. Stephen’s eyes met Tony’s and for a moment the groom’s smile dropped. Then Stephen looked away, and everything was fine.





	What About Us

**Author's Note:**

> So, um.  
> Angst. That's all this is.  
> It gets better in the next part, don't worry

Stephen isn’t exactly sure why he gets an invitation.

He isn’t sure why he accepts it, either.

He thinks maybe it’s because people at the wedding  _ know _ he and Tony were friends, and there would be questions if he didn’t show up. But most of them were at Wakanda, and most of them also knew that he and Tony were...together.

And, probably, that means most of them knew that it didn’t end well.

But Stephen ends up going, and it may be the worst decision he’s ever made.

* * *

 

For one thing, he’s watching the man he loves get married to someone that isn’t him. For another, it’s almost as if Tony  _ wanted _ to rub salt into the wound.

The wedding doesn’t take place in a church, or in a beautiful public garden, or even at one of Tony’s many estates. 

No, Tony rented out part of Central Park for a day.

Maybe that wouldn’t bother Stephen if it was any other part of Central Park other than what Tony rented. Maybe that wouldn’t bother Stephen if Tony hadn’t rented out the part of Central Park where they first met.

Stephen could almost visualize that day as he arrived for the wedding, cloak draped elegantly over his deep blue tux. That was where Tony and Pepper had been standing when he interrupted them, that was where Bruce had desperately hugged Tony, and….

And right where Tony and Pepper would say their vows was where Stephen had opened his portal and announced that the world was ending.

_ And it really had _ , Stephen thought, taking his seat between Peter Parker and James Barnes. The latter smiled tensely, fidgeting with his arm. Beside him, Steve Rogers looked equally uncomfortable. On Stephen’s other side, Peter was chattering away happily.

“I’m so happy for Mr. Stark and Mrs. Potts! They really love each other, you know.” Peter paused, the happiness in his eyes lessening slightly. “I’m kinda sad you and Mr. Stark broke up, though,” he whispered, as though he would be kicked out of the wedding for saying so.

Stephen looked down at his hands. They were trembling even harder than usual and he looked away, swallowing down the lump in his throat. Thanos had been over a year ago, there was no reason for him to feel this way. The cloak pat him softly on the cheek. Stephen didn't notice the corner come away damp. Peter smiled sympathetically and turned around as music began to play. Stephen took a steadying breath and turned as well.

Pepper was walking down the aisle. She looked radiant, a smile glowing on her face as she looked at Tony. He was grinning as well, and there were tears shining in his eyes. Stephen looked away before anyone could notice the ones shining in his eyes, too. Instead, he focused on his hands. The cloak wrapped around them, stilling their movement only slightly. Stephen glanced to his right. James smiled sympathetically at him, and Stephen’s stomach dropped.

_ He knew, too _ .

Stephen closed his eyes briefly, willing away any and all unwanted emotions, and looked up. Pepper and Tony were exchanging vows, eyes and voices full of love for the other. Both had tears of happiness glistening on their cheeks, and Stephen pretended that’s what his were, as well. Tears of joy for the joyful couple as they kissed, mouths wide in smiles.

He stood mechanically with the rest of the crowd. The cloak moved his hands for him, clapping them lightly so they didn’t ache at the touch. Stephen’s eyes met Tony’s and for a moment the groom’s smile dropped. Then Stephen looked away, and everything was fine.

* * *

 

Stephen sat numbly at a table in the corner of the large tent, watching as Peter danced happily with his aunt. The cloak flapped its corner, waving at them, and they waved back, laughing. Beside him, James and Steve sat awkwardly. Stephen got the sense that they also weren’t sure why they were at the wedding, but were uncertain for entirely different reasons.

Finally, as Tony led Pepper in a waltz, Stephen couldn’t take it. He stood and, with a nod to the two men sitting beside him, slipped out of the tent and into the cool night air. While the cloak steadied his trembling hands, he opened a portal and stepped through, collapsing on his bed. The cloak pulled at his suit but Stephen pushed it away, not caring if the clothing got wrinkled.

He couldn’t get the image of Tony and Pepper kissing, of Tony and Pepper dancing, of Tony and Pepper  _ happy _ out of his head. He closed his eyes, hoping uselessly the memories would go away, but they didn’t.

They never did.

In Stephen’s mind, Tony looked up at him, eyes shining and full of joy. Tony leaned against his side, sleeping peacefully. Tony played with his hair as he meditated.

_ I think I might love you. _

The words had been true a year ago, and they were true now, but Stephen had missed his chance. He still loved Tony, but Tony loved someone else.

* * *

 

Tony slipped away from Pepper’s side as she talked with May, ruffling Peter’s hair as he went. He made his way towards where he had last seen Stephen sitting, frowning when there was no sign of the scarlet cloak. He looked at Steve and Bucky, awkwardly hovering in the corner as though they didn’t know why they were there.

“Have you guys seen Stephen? He was sitting with you two, right?”

Steve glanced at Bucky and turned to Tony. Pity shone in his eyes. “Tony, I’m sorry, he-”

“Oh.” Tony cleared his throat as the world slowly crashed down. “Thank you.”

Steve smiled. “Congratulations on the wedding, Tony.” His tone was hesitant, awkward.

Tony nodded absently, walking towards the nearest server. He grabbed a flute of champagne and downed it in one gulp, hoping it would wash away all the regret pooling in his stomach.

It didn’t, and Tony was left with only one thought stuck at the forefront of his mind.

_ He was still in love with Stephen Strange _ .

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by What About Us by P!nk


End file.
